Immunologic parameters and tumor recurrence was evaluated in a randomized group of 65 patients treated with oral Levamisole or placebo and followed up to two years. There has been no difference in tumor recurrence between the Levamisole and placebo groups. Monocyte motility and lymphocyte function (proliferative response to PHA) was stimulated for several hours immediately following the oral administration of Levamisole. There were no long term differences between the Levamisole treated and untreated patients regarding skin test response, numbers of lymphocyte subpopulations or PHA response. T lymphocyte function, specifically proliferative response to PHA, was shown to be depressed by increasing amounts of transitional cell carcinoma. Further assessment of patients with invasive or metastatic disease will determine if additional impairment of proliferative response is caused by adherent (monocyte) cell activity. Assessments are planned of a) T cell regulatory functions (e.g. T-Help and T-Suppression of pokeweed mitogen (PWM) stimulation of immunoglobulin synthesis, b) B Cell function (immunoglobulin synthesis) and c) spontaneous killing (SK) function, a property of Fc Receptor cells, presumably non-T cells. Patients will be evaluated who have 1) no evident cancer one year after therapy, 2) superficial bladder cancer, 3) invasive and metastatic bladder cancer without radiotherapy for previous 12 months and, 4) patients with radiotherapy in past 3 months, as well as appropriate controls.